1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a low profile cable assembly with an improved metallic shell configured by a front shell and a rear shell interlinked to the front shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,293 issued to Wu on Nov. 17, 2009 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shell comprises a lower first half and an upper second half engaging with the first half to form the whole metal shell. The first half comprises a front tube-shape mating frame and a rear U-shape holding section with opposite flanges each formed with a pair of tubers bending outwardly for engaging with locking holes of the second half to secure the first and second halves. The front mating frame defines two pairs of rectangular windows in upper and lower walls thereof and a rear locking opening in upper wall adjacent to the holding section. The second half is assembled to the rear holding section of the first half and comprises an n-shape front holding section and a rear crimping section for grasping the cable to realize strain relief The holding section forms two pairs of locking holes in opposite lateral walls thereof and a bending tab bending from a front edge of upper wall thereof to lock into the locking opening of the first half The structure of the metal shell is complicated.
Hence, a cable electrical connector assembly with an improved metallic shell is needed to solve the above problem.